Traumatisme
by Abyssia
Summary: OS Quand nos erreurs passées cherchent à prendre le pas sur nos sentiments présents...


Son regard se perdit dans le bleu du ciel, comme d'habitude. Il lâcha un petit soupir triste avant de s'étendre dans l'herbe fraîche. Bientôt, le soleil allait décliner, l'astre argenté montrera son visage mais ne sera pas assez rayonnant pour lui faire oublier un instant le Météore ainsi que le danger qui l'accompagne. Et pendant que lui attendrait que la nuit passe, les autres retrouveraient leur famille afin de jouir d'un dernier instant de bonheur en leur compagnie. Barret ira voir Marlène pour la prendre sur ses épaules et la réconforter. A Canyon Cosmo, Nanaki discutera avec Bugenhagen de tout et de rien. Youfie se disputera sûrement avec Godo, là bas à Utaï tandis que de leur côté, Cloud et Tifa feront une mise au point sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Et puis Cid partira à son tour, il rejoindra Shera. Et lui, Vincent, sera à nouveau seul. Cid et les autres s'en iront. Cid, Cid… Ce nom mourut sur les lèvres du ténébreux alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

Il courait, droit devant lui, fuyant le regard dur qui le suivait où qu'il aille. Un rire sans vie, nerveux, hystérique, se répercutait dans sa tête. Le sol se déroba soudainement sous ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà nuit. Son cœur s'était emballé et il avait le souffle coupé. Il inspira longuement, cherchant à se calmer. Une forte odeur de nicotine vint lui brûler les narines et il sentit une présence rassurante non loin de lui. Vincent se redressa et une main d'homme vint se poser sur son épaule. Son éternelle cigarette bien calée à la commissure des lèvres, Cid le regardait avec un sentiment d'inquiétude dissimulé derrière le pétillant de ses yeux.

**« Alors p'tit gars, encore un de tes cauchemars ? »**

Le brun baissa le regard alors que son équipier s'installait à ses côtés. Cauchemar, un mot qui résumait tellement bien sa vie. Trente années passées dans un cercueil, à méditer sur ses actes. Trente années où, à chaque fois qu'il fermait l'œil, le même mauvais rêve ressurgissait. Et il continuait encore de le poursuivre… Mais depuis qu'il avait rejoint le groupe de Cloud, il lui arrivait de ne pas rêver du tout, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. La voix du blond le sortit de ses réflexions.

**« Si tu veux parler de quoique ce soit, le vieux Cid est là pour ça. »**

Vincent prit une profonde inspiration mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de parler ou tout du moins, pas de lui.

**« Eh bé ! Ça m'en dit long.**

**- Que fais-tu ici Cid ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint ta femme ?**

**- Parce que ce n'est pas ma femme… »**

Son visage s'était légèrement assombrit. Il soupira, coinça le tube de nicotine et d'autres substances nocives entre le majeur et l'index et souffla un écran de fumée grisâtre.

**« Et puis, je m'disais que… »**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend afin de faire rougir le bout de sa cigarette, le regard perdu au milieu des diamants qui illuminaient le ciel. Son vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Vincent s'empara de la cigarette, la jeta au sol et l'écrasa sous les yeux ébahis de son coéquipier. Ce dernier se ressaisit, fit une grimace de mécontentement et se ralluma un autre filtre bourré à ras-bord de tabac. Le blond défia du regard le brun de recommencer.

**« C'est pas bon pour ce que tu as Cid… »**

Le concerné haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux.

**« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regardes, Vin'. J'suis assez grand pour décider de ce que je dois, ou non, faire ! »**

Le silence retomba peu à peu entre eux. Vincent ferma les yeux et se rallongea. Après tout, la nuit était faite pour dormir et non pour se chamailler avec la personne que l'on considérait comme son meilleur ami. C'est alors qu'il sentit le souffle chaud du pilote sur son visage, si près, peut-être même de trop. Les mains du ténébreux agrippèrent la veste du blond et l'envoyèrent valser aussi loin qu'elles purent. Simple réaction instinctive. Il se releva d'un bond, les joues en feu, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

• _Hauvent • Cabine de Vincent •_

Il sortit de sa douche fumante, le bassin enveloppé d'une serviette. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il n'avait aucune réponse à leur donner. Demain, il prendrait Cid à part et lui demanderait des explications. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait. Et si l'envie le prenait, il lui parlera de son pêché… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il en parle ! D'ailleurs, rien qu'en y pensant, sa faute grandissait, déclenchant un sentiment de frustration et de colère qui s'empara de lui. Ah ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi naïf à l'époque… D'un autre côté, il n'aurait sûrement jamais rencontré Cloud et les autres. On frappa doucement à la porte. Vincent s'apprêta à ouvrir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était encore vêtu de sa serviette.

**« Une minute ! »** s'entendit-il crier.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour passer une tenue plus correcte. Il ne vit pas le savon qui traînait à terre. La rencontre de sa tête avec le sol fut plutôt rude.

Vincent revint petit à petit à lui et reprit, par la même occasion, conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Tout d'abord, il se trouvait dans un lit, sûrement le sien. Pourquoi était-il là ? Une douleur aigue vint alors lui marteler le crâne. Ses souvenirs se reconstituèrent. Quelle idée aussi de laisser sa savonnette sur le sol ! Il porta sa main à sa tempe en s'asseyant. Une brève grimace douloureuse traversa son visage. Une voix, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, s'éleva alors tout près de lui.

**« N'en fais pas trop Vin'. Ça a dû être un sacré choc !**

**- Cid ?**

**- Lui-même. Heureusement que j'suis arrivé à temps p'tit gars, sinon tu serais encore en train de repeindre le carrelage de la salle d'eau à l'heure qu'il est.**

**- Comment es-tu entré ?**

**- En tant que Capitaine, j'me dois d'avoir les pass pour chaque pièce de mon p'tit Hauvent. »**

Le brun promena son regard sur sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçu sa serviette soigneusement pliée dans un coin. C'est vrai qu'il ressentait maintenant comme un courant d'air… Ses joues virèrent brusquement au rouge. Cid lui avait-il ôté son pagne improvisé avant ou après l'avoir glissé sous le drap du lit ? Voyant que son ami faisait un blocage quelque chose, le pilote jeta un coup d'œil dans la même direction. L'expression de son visage changea, un peu comme s'il voulait dire « Oh merde, il l'a vu ». Finalement, après une seconde d'hésitation, Vincent pu entrevoir un rougissement de gêne sur les joues du blond.

**« Cid, ne me dis pas que- »**

Il fut coupé par le doigt que posa son ami sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux lui disant de se taire. Et puis le pilote avança son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du tireur, de sorte que leurs nez se frôlent. Vincent, qui avait à peine finit de rougir pour le coup de la serviette, s'empourpra de plus belle. Leurs lèvres s'unirent pour un premier baiser. Une image apparut dans les pensées de Vincent, le faisait repousser une nouvelle fois le blond. Les yeux du brun se mirent à briller.

**« Je… Je suis désolé Cid, c'est juste que… que… »**

Trente années de larmes s'écoulèrent alors de ses yeux. Cid, qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, s'assit près de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

**« Allons, allons, Vincent… Parle-moi un peu de ce qui te tracasse. »**

Comme un enfant qui rapporte une bêtise passée et qu'il regrette à sa mère, Vincent se confessa à Cid. Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était réellement déroulé à Nibelheim. A cette époque, il est vrai que son cœur aimait Lucrécia, mais son corps appartenait à Hojo… Entre deux sanglots, il expliqua ce que le scientifique l'avait obligé à faire, l'humiliant et écrasant son esprit. Bien qu'étant un Turk, il n'osait pas se rebeller. Il se sentait souillé mais il voulait absolument éviter que Lucrécia l'apprenne. Jusqu'au soir où sa patience atteignit ses limites et il se refusa au scientifique. Le lendemain, il se fit convoquer dans le sous-sol du manoir, une dispute éclata et Hojo l'abattit froidement.

**« Je ne sais pas s'il fut pris de remords mais il parvint à me redonner vie… »**

Les larmes cessèrent de rouler sur ses joues et Vincent se rendit compte qu'il avait littéralement inondé le t-shirt de son ami. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos et, selon le brun, il s'était endormi. Oh, il ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, Cid avait l'habitude de s'endormir lors de trop longs discours. Le brun esquissa un sourire. Il se sentait libéré d'un grand poids tout à coup. Il murmura un merci, déposa un baiser furtif sur la bouche entrouverte du blond et s'assoupit tout contre lui. Cid attendit que la respiration du tireur prenne un rythme plus régulier avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de le serrer un peu plus fort.

**« T'sais Vin', j'ai tout entendu. J'comprends pourquoi tu voulais à tout prix le retrouver ce connard d'Hojo. Mais j'te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, je laisserais plus rien t'arriver. »**

Il n'eut aucune réponse, de tout manière il ne s'attendait pas à en avoir une. Cid regarda tendrement son amant. Qu'il est beau quand il dort… A son tour, il se laissa glisser dans un sommeil profond.

Au petit matin, Vincent s'éveilla le premier. En chef lieu, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé durant la nuit : il avait toujours la tête et la main posées sur le torse musclé du blond. C'était étrange mais il se sentait bien. Il se leva aussi discrètement que possible et gagna la salle de bain. Il s'habilla rapidement avant d'enlever le bandage qui lui enserrait la tête. Quand il revint enfin dans la chambre, il constata que Cid dormait toujours. Vincent se réinstalla tout contre le pilote. Il se surprit ensuite à humer le parfum si masculin que dégageait l'endormi : un mélange de sueur, de nicotine et d'odeur de machines. C'était à la fois sensuel et reposant, comme si la bonne humeur de l'homme pouvait déteindre sur ceux qui respiraient ses effluences. Tout à coup, le brun eut la folle envie d'arracher le t-shirt en fine toile noire qui couvrait le torse du blond, mais il parvint à se retenir, de justesse.

Ce fut au tour de Cid d'émerger de ce doux pays que sont les rêves. Il vit Vincent, assit sur le bord du lit, qui le regardait. L'Highwind lui sourit, pensant brièvement à se rendormir, mais choisit de se mettre d'aplomb afin d'aller rejoindre les autres. Il quitta à regret le moelleux du lit, défroissa en vitesse ses habits pour ensuite embrasser du bout des lèvres son p'tit gars.

Le brun sortit d'abord avec l'intention de vérifier l'absence de personnes dans le couloir. Cependant, Cloud et Nanaki se trouvaient déjà sur le pas de la porte. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Cid quitter tranquillement la chambre de l'ex-Turk. L'hérisson à la longue épée fut le premier à retrouver la parole.

**« Il faisait quoi chez toi ?** demanda-t-il avec un regard complice.

**- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »** bafouilla l'homme aux pistolets.

Le grand bras du blond lui enserra aussitôt les épaules.

**« Vin' a glissé dans l'herbe hier. Il s'est un peu ouvert la caboche, alors j'ai dû le veiller. Pas vrai p'tit gars ? »**

Cloud leur jeta un regard suspicieux et partit en direction de la salle des commandes, accompagné du tigre rouge.

**« Cid, j'aimerais que personne ne sache… pour nous. Et puis, tout ce que je t'ai raconté hier, tu pourrais le garder pour toi ?**

**- Motus et bouche cousue ! Le vieux Cid sera muet comme une tombe, pas besoin de t'en faire pour ça. »**

Et en prime, il le gratifia d'un de ses larges sourires qui font tout son charme. A son tour, il se dirigea vers le cockpit. Juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte, Vincent se décida à le rejoindre. Hésitant, il choisit tout de même de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**« Cid ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Tu ne fumes plus ? »**

Les lèvres du pilote s'étirèrent à nouveau en un bon gros sourire avant qu'il ne daigna répondre.

**« J'ai cru comprendre que ça te dérangeais alors-**

**- Tu es assez grand pour décider de ce que tu dois, ou non, faire. Pas vrai ? »**

Le brin lui fit un clin d'œil discret avant d'entrer et de regagner sa place habituelle. Prit soudainement par une inexplicable envie de rire, Cid s'installa aux commandes de son aérostat.


End file.
